Master's Sword
by Sergeant13
Summary: [Twilight Princess] Something strange has found its way into Hyrule Castle Town...
1. Chapter 1

Month One, Day Two

I have witnessed a strange and yet intriguing spectacle this evening... I noticed, along with the other terrified people in Castle Town Central Square, a tremendous wolf parading quietly through the cobblestone streets. The clanging piece of chain that was attached to the manacle around its ankle grabbed my attention; I pretended to take precaution and not appear so fascinated by its seemingly purposeful presence, but I could not help but stare at its distinguished markings. It appeared mostly dark grey, with whitish bolts covering its face and most of its back in intricate designs. A mangled mane of grey fur stuck out wildly from the top of his forehead to its shoulders; its tail was bushy and its fur thick and coarse from the looks of it, as all wild dogs of its kind appeared to the naked eye, however, this particular wolf was marked by some sort of energy, an energy that I think I have experienced once before.

A strange, impish creature rode upon its back, clutching casually to a clump of shoulder fur. It was marked by similar swirls of white, since its belly was an off-white color, and it appeared in mostly grey. Blue, glowing designs faded in and out of the twilight as I gazed upon its body. It possessed the most peculiar crown of sorts, which fitted around its head and long, pointed ears, and which was made of dark engraved stone. Brilliant orange and yellow magic brimmed from the center of its head and cascaded over the back of the crown into what looked to be a ponytail of hair... I know it is wrong to assume this as I am a man of science; however, I am most assured that this little creature is a female of her kind. I will refer to her as such from now on. Her right eye, (the left was covered by a patch of the stone crown) was red as fire, and through her confident smirk protruded one pointy little tooth. I immediately followed the wolf and its rider stealthily through the square.

Yes, I knew. I knew at this point that it was the same magic. I couldn't contain myself; I ran, full-fledged, to follow the creatures, and they led me into the South Road, taking one glance into a left alleyway before they turned sharply into the second corridor. When I reached the turn and came down the first set of stairs I had lost sight of the wolf; instead I heard a door close shut. I quickly scampered down the rest of the stairs and swung open the door to Telma's Bar, a place that I had not frequented in years, only to find a few quaint men drinking at the tables and a heavy-set woman behind the bar.

A strapping lad of about eighteen sat at the table closest to my position, clad in a green tunic and many belts and straps; a quiver filled with arrows, a bow, a sheath that contained a four-foot long blade, and a shield were all strapped to his back. A long green cap hung past his shoulders in a plush cone, covering the thick strands of golden blond hair that tried to stick out from his head. He held a mug in his hand, and as he set it down he met my eye... the most frightening blue irises blinked in amusement and anger at me as a smirk crept across his lips. The earrings that dangled from his long, pointed ears reflected the dim light from the ceiling as he let down his gaze and placed it into the attention of the contents of his mug. I turned my head to examine the other men in the room.

Three were sitting at a far table, all soldiers, and guards of the castle no doubt, drinking some sort of foaming concoction that the bartender was probably very proud of. They were dressed in the shining armor of the Hylian army, talking and gamboling about with words of laughter. They all looked very much alike, and as if they had been there for quite some time. I decided then that it was time to move, or I would look incredibly suspicious, and I made my way over to the counter. The peasant woman, dressed in colorful garb, waited on me with a cheerful, promiscuous tone. I knew that I could not ask if she had seen a large wolf anywhere near here, since I would certainly risk being overheard by someone who was aiding the beast.

This is when I noticed that there was another man there; however, he was hiding in the shadows, behind my view of the bar when I had first entered. He leaned against a support beam, a scruffy, muscular type with knives in his belt and boots. Scary thing; he was probably a thief. As I took my cursory glance at his form, he scowled at me and looked at my peculiarly clean robes in disgust. I could have sworn I heard a disapproving grunt. He certainly seemed like the shady type who would want a wolf for a pet. Assuming that he liked to inflict terror upon the masses, he would train it and set it loose to frighten the townspeople. But that still didn't explain the little imp girl...

The bartender, Telma, prompted me for a drink. What a curse that this search would lead me to the alcoholic's paradise, a place that I had avoided for so many years. But I could not let my mind become a blank tonight; I knew that I would have to relearn how to eat when I got up the next day. And then the hallucinations would begin... I knew that I needed to remain in my purified state. I asked for water. Telma looked at me crookedly, but fulfilled my request without a word. She must have smelled my six-year-old breath.

I sulked at the counter for about ten more minutes, wishing that I had been quicker on my feet. I probably could have caught the beast leaping up onto a roof or digging under a fence... I could have run faster. However, I had not run faster and had subsequently lost my imp and her wolf. I turned my head at the sound of a chair creaking against the wooden floor and caught the lad in green rising from his seat. His shadow lingered beside his boots, swaying into an image of a three-sided box with a solid square at each end of the two unconnected sides. He left several rupees on the table beside his mug and pulled his cap tighter around his head. He opened the door and left without saying a word.

I sighed and decided that it was my time to leave as well. I copied the lad's action, leaving my tip on the counter and abandoning my glass of water. I had hardly drunk a sip.

But I was soon met with a frightening surprise as I opened the door to the bar; a shimmer of light illuminated the wolf and its counterpart, who were concealed in the shadows of the corner of the stairway. I emitted something of a yelp as the door slammed shut with my body weight, as I had fallen into it, and the wolf met my gaze with ice blue eyes that glowed in the twilight of the evening. The little imp gasped and spurred the wolf on with her short legs and arms, and the animal twisted and leapt onto the stairs. It bolted towards the other sets of stairs and in a flash it was nearly out of sight. I rushed after it as soon as I had regained my footing. The opening to Hyrule Field was too narrow to squeeze through; I knew the wolf had gone straight ahead. I caught a glimpse of its tail turn into the West Road, leading out into Hyrule Field, but when I carried myself far enough to see the gigantic doors, the lad in the green tunic appeared before my eyes. He nonchalantly glanced down at his feet as his shadow suddenly appeared, out of thin air, in his shortened image on the ground. The wolf must have escaped through the alleyways...

He then approached me, tilted his head in a polite nod, and passed me by, letting his piercing gaze drift to the path ahead. I glanced through the corner of my eye for a second before turning my attention to the doors again; I could not believe that I had let it escape once again. I grimaced in disappointment and turned to walk towards the Central Square... the lad had vanished. He must have forgotten something.


	2. Chapter 2

**I grouped these three journal entries together because they're short... and I thought it would be prudent to make you all happy (you wouldn't have to constantly continue on to the next chapter after reading ten lines) so there ya go.**

**R&R please!**

Month One, Day Nine

One week has passed by without any sight of the wolf or its little friend... I hope that they still possess business within the town. It is funny, now that I think of it, that the wolf and the imp looked as if they knew where they needed to go. The beast possessed a very casual gait, and did not wish to truly bother anyone while on its quest. It is a very interesting fact that a canine should have such a perceptible thought process. It is possible that the imp girl is controlling it; however, that magic has not been seen for centuries. I doubt it highly. They seem to be working in a mutual relationship, as one protects the other. This situation is most believable, and the one that I will refer to for the time being. I must investigate the power that I sensed within the beast; there is a book in my study that will hopefully enlighten me on this subject.

I have retrieved the volume. It tells of the old magic employed by the sages and the royal family... and that employed by Ganondorf. I was once tortured with this magic... It is so horrible to relay. I remember I was terribly drunk... I do not know how he found me or what he did with me. I merely remember the light of day when it rose that morning. That was when I stopped drinking... and when I started knowing things.

I am familiar with their world. They will come back... they must, or I will search for them. I must know what they are.

Month One, Day Eleven

The wolf and the imp girl came into the town late last night, and moved through the South Road. I lost them after that point; I know not whether they turned into the first or the second alleyway on the left... or even the one on the right. I await another sighting.

Month One, Day Twelve

I saw the lad in the green tunic walking around the town, visiting the different shops and other assorted houses. I was rather intrigued, as he returned later to the Central Square. I just so happened to rise and walk in his direction; I remembered that I had errands to run in the medicine clinic on the East Road. But suddenly, I lost him in the crowd, catching only a tiny glimpse as he disappeared into an alcove. And then I heard the scream. A young woman screeched in fright; I ran to her side and saw the wolf emerge from a tiny box of a room adjacent to the street; it was the same alcove that the youth in the green tunic slid into. The beast caught my eye once again; he knew I had seen.

The wolf ran down the East Road in a fury, and I stupidly followed him. The little imp girl whispered to him in a high-pitched ancient language, one that I could hear even though I was so far away. I felt the dark magic surging through the streets; I tracked the wolf outside, and watched him leap down the flights of stairs leading to the town entrance. I suddenly felt faint; I remember stumbling and collapsing to the ground against the wall of the top platform. I was slipping into a seizure, the curse that the evil magician cast upon me that terrible night. Everything was so hot and I could not see a thing, but then... he appeared. Out of thin air the lad in the green tunic knelt in front of me, giving me a drink of water and running the cool liquid over my forehead. He said nothing; he did not even utter a single sound as he worked. I remember seeing red; I remember seeing red that night, too. I started convulsing again. But this time he grabbed my arms and held me still, and I knew that he was not one of them. While my senses were still impaired, I could see a little... A shadow appeared beside him, whispering an ancient tongue...

Twilight seeped into the sky as I began to regain my composure. The shadow, I could now see, was the little imp girl, bathed in dark light, smiling slightly. The lad nodded as she spoke to him again, smiling back. A sudden realization came to my mind as I remember speaking:

"Hero... cursed with dark magic... save me, too..."

A brilliant, glowing sword emerged from his sheath.


End file.
